WORDS
by Tribeca
Summary: Sheldon and Penny exchange words. "Deleted" scene from 6.06. *complete*


**A/N: Last night's episode (The Extract Obliteration, season 6, episode 6) was kind of lackluster and mostly uneventful. For you guys that no longer watch the show it was the usual: Penny and Leonard in bed (just sleeping, no sex TYJ), Leonard's low expectations of Penny as he insulted her intelligence (as usual) and Sheldon being a cutie playing Words with Friends with Stephen Hawking. Sheldon and Penny had ZERO interaction unless you count when she and Leonard stood in the doorway talking while Sheldon was sitting at his desk. They didn't engage in conversation _at all_. Well, I'm gonna fix that right now with this fic, so suck it TBBT writers! **

**Boring legal disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Big Bang Theory, nor do I own any part of Words with Friends. I'm just messing around with them both right now.**

WORDS

"_I know nothing in the world that has as much power as a word." Emily Dickinson_

She waited patiently for the end of his ritual knocking process before yanking her door open and flashing him a blindingly goofy grin. She was still riding the high of the B minus she'd scored on her history essay. So what if Amy and Bernadette had helped her. At least they didn't write the entire thing for her like Leonard did. And besides, she had _asked _them to help her. Leonard had just assumed she was too stupid to do it herself and had written the entire thing for her. Nothing like having a boyfriend who believes in you.

"Hey Sheldon! You here to congratulate me on my big 'ole B minus?"

She motioned for him to enter and then pushed the door closed behind him. She watched as he surveyed the room before taking his seat in the chair that he had chosen as his designated spot in her apartment.

"No, Penny. I'm not. A B minus is unacceptable. And having Amy and Bernadette write part of your assignment is beyond contemptible. You are better than that and unlike your homunculus boyfriend over there, I expect more of you."

She huffed an angry burst of air in his direction and then flopped down on the sofa.

"So? I was busy. And tired. Okay? Unlike the rest of you guys, my job actually requires physical labor so when I get home the last thing I want to do is write about slavery. I can't sit around at my job all day and play Words with Friends on my ipad like _some people_."

"Point taken. But for future reference if you need any assistance please feel free to come to me. While history was not my chosen field, as you know I excel in all subject matters and therefore I offer my services to help you in your studies. However I won't do your assignments for you. I will not participate in academic fraudulence."

"_Point taken_," she mimicked him with the best note of sarcasm she could muster while rolling her eyes at the same time. Then she stuck her tongue out at him and called him a pompous ass. He replied by saying he may be a pompous ass, but he was a pompous ass with a Masters and two Doctorates degrees.

"So I hear you had a rousing game of Words with Friends with Stephen Hawking. Pretty cool Shelly Bean."

He shook his head and grinned at her, "Yes, it was almost as titillating as your B minus."

She returned his grin and stretched her foot to nudge his leg with her toes. He jerked back and warned her not to be so "touchy feely."

"Touchy feely?"

He smirked and snapped at her, "Look it up on Urban Dictionary. It's there."

"So could I use it in Words with Friends?"

"I suppose you could use either word, just not both at the same time. One word per play. You should try it Penny. It's a fun way to exercise your brain and expand your vocabulary. It could enhance your classroom experience."

"So teach me how to play."

He zipped across the hall to retrieve his ipad, grateful that Leonard was in his bedroom with his door closed and his music blaring. He slipped back into Penny's apartment and sat down beside her on the sofa and opened the app.

"Have you ever played Scrabble?"

"Yeah, when I was a kid."

"Well, it's the same premise really. See? Just like a crossword puzzle."

"Oh yeah. So if we were playing together you'd make a word and then I'd make one based off your word."

"Yes," he said, sliding his finger along the surface of the ipad's screen and sorting through the letter tiles that popped up.

She tired not to focus on his hand and fingers, shaking away her indecent thoughts and reminding herself that her boyfriend was just across the hall.

"So make a word for me, Doctor," she egged him on, relishing his enthusiasm.

"Um, okay, let's see, I'll start a game with Raj."

Penny scooted close to him and peered at the screen as he made the online connection with Raj. Sheldon had gone first and made the word BIOLOGY. Raj had followed up using the Y and making the word SEXY.

Sheldon shifted in his seat, praying a silent prayer that this game wouldn't descend into the indecent filth that games with Raj and Howard sometimes went the way of. He thought about sending Raj a message warning him that Penny was watching their game but she was sitting so close to him that there was no way he could send any message without her seeing it.

Sheldon cleared his throat and made the word SCIENCE with Raj's S. Only a few seconds passed before Raj posted his next word BOOB using the B from BIOLOGY.

Sheldon grimaced and Penny stifled a giggle. She knew where Raj was taking the game and she watched with amusement as Sheldon's face took on a pink hue.

Sheldon made the word LAB using the last B of BOOB and held his breath as he and Penny waited for Raj's next word.

Raj immediately followed up using the second O in BIOLOGY and made the word HORNY, attaching a message that simply read "_*snicker* Dude, I'm so horny_."

Sheldon blushed and quickly closed the app and turned his ipad off.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

Penny laughed and patted his forearm, "Oh, why'd you turn it off? It was just getting interesting."

"It's only fun and educational if you are playing with an intelligent individual and not some sex starved cretin."

"Oh Sheldon, those words were fine. It's just a game."

"It's meant to be a learning experience not a sexually arousing experience."

"Oh, are you aroused?"

"Penny!"

"Here, let's you and me play. We don't need a board. I'll say a word and then you say a word. Let's see how smart you really are Doctor Cooper."

"Penny that is hardly fair to you. I could tie half my brain behind my back and still have the advantage."

"We'll see about that smarty pants. Unbelievable."

"What?"

"Unbelievable. That's my word. Your turn."

"We're not writing this down? I could get my white board."

She smiled at him and shook her head, "Nope. Just say a word. I said mine. Unbelievable. Now you."

He grinned at her, recalling their game night when she told him he was unbelievable and not long after that she had kissed him. Unbelievable.

"Exasperating."

"Crazy."

"Tested."

"Funny."

"Bazinga."

She smiled at him then raised her eyebrows and played her next word, "Truth."

He shook his head and raised his eyebrows higher, "Trouble."

"Feelings."

"Avoid."

"Desire."

"Dangerous."

"Need."

"Penny," he felt himself shudder.

"Nope, you can't use people's names."

He sighed and studied her face, then said, "Primal."

"Hot."

He noted her dilating pupils and the increased pace of her breathing. He was quite sure it was a reflection of his own involuntary biological responses.

"Sexy."

"You."

"Me?"

"You."

"Penny, you can't use the same word twice," he said in a strained voice, sweeping his eyes over her.

She nodded and then shifted closer to him and reached for his hand, lacing her fingers with his.

"Tempting."

"Want," he squeaked out, biting at his bottom lip.

"Crave."

"Desperate."

"Wet," her voice cracked and she felt his fingers twitch around her hand.

"Penny," he pushed out, "we need to stop."

"No. It's your turn."

He locked his eyes on hers and said, "Arousal."

"God," she whispered.

"No names," he reminded her, his own voice barely above a whisper.

"Thrust."

He shivered and then leaned closer, his face inches from hers, "You aren't playing fair."

"My game, my rules. And the main rule of this game? No rules. _That's_ the rule."

"_Your_ game? I thought we were playing Words with Friends."

"Well you're wrong. You are playing Words with Penny. Much more fun."

"Indeed."

"Indeed? Is that your word?"

He lifted a shaky hand to her cheek, "No. My word is urge."

"Urge?"

"Urge is my word Penny. I suspect you already knew that."

She pushed him back and lifted herself onto his lap, positioning herself face to face with him and planting a knee on either side of his slender frame.

"Straddle."

He smoothed his hands over her bare legs, finding pleasure in the softness of her sleek skin.

"Velvet."

She blushed and licked her lips as she leaned towards him.

"Taste."

"Mouth."

She moved her hands through his hair and he sighed and then pressed his forehead against her chest.

"Intimate."

"Intense."

"Love."

"Maybe."

His hands rested on her waist in the space between where her shirt ended and her shorts began. His fingers pressed into her flesh, his thumbs brushing soft circles across her skin. She swiveled her hips into his causing him to suck in a deep breath through gritted teeth.

"Tension."

"Frustrated."

"Hard," she laughed.

"Obviously," he blushed.

"Seduction."

"Sensual."

"Kiss."

"Stop."

His breath was ragged and he moved to lift her off himself.

"Sorry," she said and then added, "I guess that's the last word."

He stood, reached for his ipad and moved toward the door, "No, I have the last one and it's important so listen carefully."

She sighed, "I'm listening."

"_Someday_."

And then he left without another word.


End file.
